official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Monroe County, Tennessee
Monroe County is a county in Tennessee. The population of the county is 44,519. Major roads Interstate 75 US Route 11 US Route 411 Tennessee State Route 39 Tennessee State Route 68 Tennessee State Route 72 Tennessee State Route 76 Tennessee State Route 165 Tennessee State Route 307 Tennessee State Route 315 Tennessee State Route 322 Tennessee State Route 360 Geography Adjacent counties Graham County, North Carolina (east) Loudon County (north) Blount County (northeast) Cherokee County, North Carolina (south) Polk County (southwest) McMinn County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 91.56% White (40,761) 5.25% Other (2,338) 3.19% Black or African American (1,420) 17.2% (7,657) of Monroe County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Monroe County, like most of East Tennessee, is shown to have low rates of Pokemon theft and murder, although plenty of activity by hunters, poachers and Team Galactic or Team Rocket tends to go unreported. The county reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.77 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Madisonville - 4,577 Sweetwater - 5,764 Towns Tellico Plains - 880 Vonore - 1,474 Unincorporated communities Ballplay Coker Creek Hopewell Mill Hopewell Springs Jalapa Mount Vernon Climate Fun facts * Monroe County was one of the few East Tennessee counties to support secession at the outbreak of the Civil War. On June 8, 1861, the county voted in favor of Tennessee's Ordinance of Secession by a margin of 1,096 to 774. Like most of the region, however, it has historically been predominately Republican among both human and Pokemon voters. * Vonore's location at the confluence of the Little Tennessee River and the Tellico River places it near the center of one of the richest archaeological regions in the southeastern United States. The now-submerged Icehouse Bottom site was occupied by Native Americans as early as 7500 B.C., and the now-submerged Rose Island was home to a significant Woodland period (c. 1000 B.C. – 1000 A.D.) settlement. A substantial Mississippian period (c. 1000–1600 A.D.) village was located at Toqua, immediately south of Vonore. There is some evidence that Toqua's Mississippian village was the village of "Tali", visited by the Hernando de Soto expedition in 1540. * Tellico Plains is home to the Charles Hall Museum. It is also the eastern terminus of the Trans America Trail, a popular OHV route to Oregon and the Pacific Ocean. * Most of the valley's archaeological sites were flooded in 1979 when the Tennessee Valley Authority completed Tellico Dam at the mouth of the Little Tennessee. Preservationists aided by Works Progress Administration (WPA) funds had reconstructed Fort Loudoun in the 1930s. Additional reconstruction was undertaken in the 1970s and 1980s, including moving the fort out of range of water which the dam would raise. After archaeological excavators located the foundation of the Tellico Blockhouse in the 1970s, they placed posts and fill to give visitors an idea of its layout. Both are now part of Fort Loudoun State Park. * Some of the state's first gold mines were located in Monroe County. Placer mining took place on Coker Creek (near Tellico Plains) in the early 1830s. * Fort Loudoun State Park is located near Vonore, and includes a replica of the 18th-century colonial Fort Loudoun. The Tellico Blockhouse site lies opposite the river from Fort Loudoun, and includes a layout of the 1790s-era blockhouse (marked by stones and posts). The Sequoyah Museum, dedicated to the Cherokee scholar, is located near Fort Loudoun. * The Lost Sea is a commercial cave located 7 miles southeast of Sweetwater in Monroe County. The underground lake for which it is named is the largest in North America. The cave tour features a ride on the lake in boats with electric motors. The lake was discovered by Ben Sands in 1905 when he was only 13 years old. In 1940, the skeletons and footprints of two Pleistocene jaguars (Panthera onca augusta) were discovered in the cave. They were excavated by George Gaylord Simpson of the American Museum. * The Cherohala Skyway, a national scenic byway, connects Tellico Plains with Robbinsville, North Carolina. Crossing the Unicoi Mountains, the road peaks at an elevation of over 5,000 feet. Category:Tennessee Counties